


Alpha and Omega (Discontinued)

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you need to do is receive me, and only me</p><p>(This fic is discontinued, will not be updated. Do not message me to continue it or it will be deleted from the Archive. Thank you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocquellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by Rocquellan's wonderful ABO fics, most especially 'The Road Paved in Gold'. Love you much!!!

A young boy sat naked at the edge of a low wall, facing out with his feet dangling over the inside. His fine fair skin shining in the sun. He had silver blond hair, one perky, little ear sprouting from the top of his head and one that flopped forward. His long, fluffy tail wagged exuberantly when he was happy… but his tail hadn’t wagged in a long, long time. Akihito’s sensitive little nose sniffed the air carefully, wiggling slightly back and forth. He didn’t smell anything but the woods. Sweet and fresh. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent of the pines. Ah, how he longed to shift into his wolf form and to run free again. 

But it was not to be. The little blond closed his eyes and dropped his head down to his chest, his lip jutting out in a pout. He wasn’t allowed to leave the compound. He was an Omega and the Omegas were being targeted by the wolves from the North. Apparently the virus that had killed of all the females in his clan had also killed theirs and they were on the prowl, searching for young, unprotected Omegas to carry off and breed.

Unfortunately for the North wolves, none of their males could carry offspring. Akihito’s clan was a different breed. They were much smaller and less aggressive. Although, there were not many of them, the Omega males could get pregnant. And Aki had apparently won that fucking genetic lottery. His father had gone on and on just the other night about how it was an honor and a privilege, how he and other Omegas like him “ensured survival of the species.” and would carry the pack into the future…. Aki understood. He really did. It’s just… he was a little more than a pup; he was much too young to think about such things. He just wanted to run, to be free. To spend his days in the woods like he had when he was a child.

But he was too afraid. Fei Long, another Omega, had been taken just a few days ago.

In Aki’s opinion, he wasn’t a particularly great loss. Truth was…. he hadn’t liked Fei Long very much. All wolves were the much the same until they hit puberty. It was only then, after their first heat cycle, that they were revealed as Alphas, Betas or Omegas. Fei and Aki were the same age when they had gone through puberty, Fei Long had been thrilled to find out he was an Omega.

He had already been rather vain and a bit stuck up before finding out, but had become completely intolerable since. The older males fawned over the young Omegas, each one competing for their favors and attention, wanting it to be their seed the Omegas would eventually carry in their fertile wombs. Fei Long ate it up. Aki was revolted by it. He hated the idea of being pregnant. Hated the idea of being only valued as a breeder. He had so wanted to be an Alpha, strong and powerful. A fighter and a warrior..... But nope. He was definitely an Omega. A little bitty delicate Omega wolf. All pretty and petite and helpless. Hmmph.

Sooner, rather than later, he would be bred with one of the Alphas. It was important that they increase the size of their population as quickly as possible. Akihito knew his fate. If he resisted, eventually he would be forced to bend over for the Alphas. Even if he was willing, he knew he would still be passed around amongst them. Genetic variation was important. No matter what he wanted, he would be forced to carry litter after litter of their pups. He would never be free again. Survival of the species was much more important than his happiness. The pack leaders had told him to pick an Alpha to mate with by his next heat cycle. And it was on him, the cycle was just beginning. He could feel the heat in his bottom. The itch and the slick that ran down his thighs. Akihito was careful to conceal the signs, but it wouldn’t be long before the others would smell it on him…..

The pretty young wolf sighed. His thin shoulder slumped dejectedly and his pretty blue eyes filled with sadness as he stared out over the green wood before him. He jumped when a warm finger forced its way between his ass cheeks, scraping the fluid out. Screaming in surprise and jumping to his feet, he covered his ass with his small hands and turned to face his molester. Sakazaki stood behind him, his intense black eyes fixed on Akihito as he held his finger to his nose, inhaling deeply and licking it hungrily. 

Ewwwww. Akihito was repulsed. He shuddered in disgust

“You’re going into heat, aren’t you little puppy?”

Akihito didn’t bother to deny it. He knew the other wolf could smell it. He glowered up at the large wolf, his chin jutting out stubbornly, “What’s it to you?”

Sakazaki sneered, “Pick me and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Yeah right…..” Aki wasn’t going to pick Sakazaki. He was a jerk and a bully. But then again, most of the Alphas were. He still didn’t have any idea of which one he would pick. Akihito hated them all.

The large man moved to tower over Akihito, grabbing his ass with one hand and molesting his genitals with the other, licking his cheek. Akihito struggled uncomfortably, but lowered his eyes in submission to the dominant wolf. His rough hands hurt. He wished for the thousandth time that Omegas were allowed to wear clothes, but it was against the social hierarchy. Omegas and females weren’t allowed to leave the compound or surrounding woods and therefore had no need for clothes. Betas were allowed minimal covering, pants and shoes to protect themselves as they went on long treks to procure food and supplies. As the leaders and protectors, Alphas were given full battle gear. Leather pants and boots, chest armor and shirts. Sakazaki was fully clothed in his armor and it only made poor naked Akihito feel even smaller and more vulnerable. He hated the feeling, but he was afraid to insult one of the most powerful Alphas in the clan.

Sakazaki snarled at Akihito’s lack of physical reaction to his groping. His penis limp and flaccid under Sakazaki’s hand, even despite his impending heat cycle.

“Are you impotent you little bitch? Well, doesn’t matter much in an Omega, does it? That penis is pretty much wasted on your kind. Long as you let me at that sweet hole.” His finger ran up Akihito’s crack and hovered over his little pucker. Akihito panted in fear as he began to press his finger inside. He had never had anything in there and Sakazaki’s sharp nails hurt. He cried out and twisted out of his grasp, backing away.

Sakazaki sucked on his finger again, savoring the juices and Akihito could see the bulge in his pants. He shivered.

“I reckon you got two more days before you go into full blown heat pup. I’ll be waiting for you and that sweet cunt. Willing or not, I’m gonna get you alone and I’m going to get my dick in that tight ass. I guarantee it.” He sauntered off, laughing.

Akihito glowered at his back. Alpha asshole. He was so sick of them. So sick of all of them and all of this. Being seen as little more than a hole to impregnate. He wanted to be seen as MORE than an Omega bitch. Tears filled his pretty blue eyes and the young wolf slipped away, running into the woods before anyone noticed him go.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito had run far and fast, not thinking about where he was going, just wanting to GO. His wolf had been contained for so long, it longed to run so he had shifted and let it go; flying across plains and prairies of waving grass and golden wheat, sliding in the falls leaves and splashing his feet in burbling streams. Akihito closed his eyes, let his tongue hang out of his mouth and felt the wind in his fur as he ran and ran and ran, just as far and as fast as he could.

Unfortunately three hours later, the young shifter realized he was lost. Like REALLY, really lost. He was still in his wolf form. He looked more like a puppy than a full grown wolf. He was a beautiful little silver puppy with intense blue eyes, small and fineboned, one perky ear, one floppy with a long fluffy tail and silky coat.

Which way was back? He honestly didn’t know. This was bad. He had run further than he ever had before. He really hadn’t meant to… it just sort of happened. Akihito turned to try and figure out where the sun was again. To reorient himself. His eyes widened as he noticed another small wolf in the distance. With green eyes. Any other circumstance he wouldn’t have been happy to see that particular wolf. But in this case, he was just thrilled to see someone familiar…..He shifted back into his human form, although his pretty ears and tail remained.

“Fei Long?!!!”

The other wolf’s head jerked up sharply and came running, transforming as he ran into a beautiful young man with long flowing black hair and intense green eyes.

“Aki???!”

They hugged each other happily, jumping up and down before coming to their senses and pushing apart awkwardly.

Akihito scratched the back of his head. “So..uuuh, whatcha doing out here?”

The other boy looked down his nose derisively at Akihito

“What the hell do you THINK I’m doing out here? Picking berries? I’m ESCAPING dumbass.” Akihito glowered, but Fei had always been a bit of an asshole. His curiosity overrode his irritation “So what were the North wolves like?”

Fei Long’s gorgeous green eyes opened wide. “BIG. Really, really BIG.”

For a moment Akihito was frozen by the fear he saw in the other boy’s eyes. But then his familiar condescending tone was back and he smirked smugly, “But stupid, really, really stupid too.”

“Well, that’s good then.”

Fei Long snorted, “I said stupid compared to me. You, on the other hand….”

Akihito scowled and turned to walk away, “Oh stuff it, you pompous old windbag.”

“Did you just call me OLD?!” Fei Long asked in astonishment as he followed close behind.

They stuck together, both boys were too afraid to go off on their own. But as was always the case between Fei Long and Aki when forced to spend time together, they squabbled and snarled at each other the entire time. It was a toss up in regards to which of one disliked the other more. Akihito thought Fei was spoiled, self-absorbed dramaqueen and Fei thought Akihito was a loudmouthed, obnoxious brat. Fei kept ranting that after all the time Akihito had spend running around in the woods as a kid, shouldn’t he be able to read the tree bark or something and figure out where the hell they were?

Akihito briefly entertained the idea of shoving him into the tempting patch of poison oak they were passing by.

Then he pictured being lost in the woods with the princess from hell covered head to toe in poison ivy; itchy, rashy, and bitchier than ever. Aki hastily steered him safely away, pushing Fei Long forward through the brush, until the taller boy stopped. Akihito shoved him forward to urge him on and he shoved back.

"Quit shoving, damn it and move your lazy ass!” Akihito fumed until his blond head popped out of the underbrush and saw what Fei Long was looking at.

Aki had to looked up. Up. UP.

He was huge. Seven…no maybe eight feet tall. Rippling with massive muscles. His thighs were easily a thick as Fei Long’s waist. And Aki was a bit shorter and built even more delicately then Fei. Those thighs were actually a bit thicker than his waist. He was simply massive. Like some other species entirely. He all the same parts as them, just much MUCH bigger. His hair was golden blond and he had vivid blue eyes. Eyes that were fixed avidly, heatedly on Fei Long, who was frozen. They stood here for a long moment with Aki looking from one to the other, until he finally couldn’t take the awkward silence anymore.

“Sooo….who’re you?” He cocked his head at the giant and asked the question far more casually than he felt.

"Be silent." He growled.

Akihito scowled. Well, THAT was rude. The giant's blue eyes slid back to Fei again, and then he smiled.

Oh fuck. It was terrifying. Aki desperately wanted to never see that smile again. It was wide, filled with triumph and lust.... And Akihito felt intensely grateful that the enormous Alpha was smiling at Fei and not him.

"I told you I would find you if you escaped. There is no where on Earth, that I won't come for you. You should not have run away my lovely little mate." He smiled at Fei with that arrogant grin, and Akihito shuddered.

"I had thought to woo you slowly and gently, beautiful one. But now I see that one such as you requires a much firmer hand. And I will, be taking you in hand, Fei” He purred in dangerous promise, smirking lasciviously at Fei Long who was trembling now, his eyes fixed on the ground. It really pissed Akihito off to see the normally proud boy so frightened, even IF he wasn’t particularly fond of him. Akihito was not known for holding silent, nor thinking before he blurted out whatever came to mind…

"And who are you, that gives you the right?" Akihito demanded, his hands on his hips, stepping in front of Fei protectively.

Those cold blue eyes flicked back at Aki.

"I told you to be silent pup." He growled and then immediately ignoring him, taking another threatening step towards Fei Long, who cowered back fearfully. It was obvious he did not consider the blond to be any sort of threat whatsoever, not even worth paying attention to.

Which is why the huge man totally wasn’t expecting it. After all, no one could possibly be that insane, to attack someone so much larger than himself.

But then, he didn’t know Akihito.

So Akihito narrowed his eyes, took a fast step forward and kicked him between the legs as hard as he could, right in the gnads. He folded in half with a look of queasy stupefaction on his big face, at which point Akihito stepped in and rammed his knee up under his chin, then punched him right in the nose.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Fuck! Ouch!" Akihito yowled, it felt like he had punched a brick wall.

"Holy shot! " Fei was hyperventilating. "You just punched out a Direwolf. Holy fuck. HOLY FUUCK!"

"He hit me first." Akihito pointed out logically and then added as an afterthought, cocking his head to the side curiously,  "Shouldn't we be running now?"

Fei Long's green eyes filled with hope and gratitude. In a flash he was gone, sprinting away. Seconds later, Akihito took off after him, running just as fast as he could into the dark forest. Not eager to be anywhere near the blond giant when he woke up.

Both of them were still totally and completely lost....

-


	3. Chapter 3

The two tiny Omega pups ran as fast as they could possibly go, they didn’t know where the were or where they were going. But it didn’t fucking matter, just so long as they were running AWAY from the giant Direwolf Akihito had unmanned. Neither doubted he would sleep long, or be in a very good mood when he did wake up. Having slightly longer legs, Fei was still, for the moment, ahead of Akihito. And the way he ran, Fei's natural grace was completely absent. He ran in a complete panic, just pounding the ground, arms pinwheeling, hurdling over and bashing through the underbrush. Akihito didn't need to ask any questions. It was obvious, they needed to get far, far away from the Alpha, there would be no second chance to escape.

They had been running for maybe ten minutes minutes, and starting to tire and breathe hard, starting to slow a bit as their initial adrenaline rush ebbed, but suddenly, the boys heard a loud, angry howl coming from the woods behind them.

Two terrified pairs of eyes locked before they strained their bodies forward, faster than ever now. The Direwolf was up. And he sounded PISSED.

Terror was starting to creep in. His calves were burning, his lungs straining. He could shift to his wolf, but unlike the Alphas, the Omega wolves were always smaller than their human forms, with more endurance, but shorter legs. Mikhail's wolf would be big, big and FAST.

"He sounds mad Fei!" Akihito cried hoarsely.

"You think?" Green eyes flicked over at him incredulously.

Lovely, the bitch was back. Akihito scowled. He was about to say something else, when he heard a second, answering howl. Their heads jerked to the side. This one coming from somewhere ahead of them. It was much, MUCH louder than the last one.

"Oh God!" Fei gasped out. "They travel in packs! Of course. Fuck fuck fuck…”

The terrifying realization gave new energy to their flight and both Omegas sped up, running even harder, even as they veered sharply to the side, away from the other howl.

Fei had always been a great sprinter, he was agile and fast as hell. But he didn’t do well over long distances. Akihito wasn’t nearly as fast, his legs were much shorter, but he had endurance. Generally, he could run for hours. But unfortunately, he had done just precisely that, right before bumping into Fei. They were both getting winded, starting to pant and gasp. But there were howls all around them now. From each side and behind. The burning of their legs and lungs mattered not, only the terrifying howling of the wolves around them. Terror pushed them on and on, pressing forward through the pain and the exhaustion.

And the two North wolves were closing the gap. Steadily pulling nearer to them, like two jaws of a trap closing.

"What are we going to do Fei!" Akihito gasped to Fei. "We can't outrun them, we can't..."

They were close now. Very close. Both boys could hear them, but just barely. They made almost no sound, moving through the woods like real predators. Fei and Akihito on the other hand were crashing through the brush like a pair of rudding wildebeasts. They weren't hunters, they had never been trained in this. 

"We have to separate!" Fei panted out.

"What!" Akihito looked at him sharply, and almost ran full speed into an oak tree. He swerved and staggered and it took him a moment to get his feet back underneath him, but he wasn't going down, not with North wolves on his heels.  He kept running as fast as he could. "No! We stay together!"

"They're after me Aki. They don't want you."

“No. No fucking way. I’m not leaving you.” He snarled painfully.""We’ll figure something out…”

Fei's words sounded like gasps for air, "No Aki, no, just go!".

Akihito was trying to suck in enough air to really howl at him for giving up when Fei tossed in the kicker, "I can't. I can't run any longer."

Ah hell. Fuck a duck.

Fei’s breathing sounded horrible. He was gasping, gulping, and fighting for air. He wasn't running smooth any more either. He was stumbling and dragging his feet, catching them in the rough patches of weeds and fallen limbs that Aki was still leaping almost easily over.

"Fei, I can't just leave you!" Akihito wailed in desperation

The other boy tried to smile, panting, sweating, a smile more then he could manage just then, "I don't want you caught too, even if I still do hate you, you foulmouthed little runt!"

How bad does something have to be, that even your worst enemy doesn't want you to get caught by it? Suddenly Akihito was more frightened than ever. He was also more determined than ever to save Fei from the giant North wolf that wanted him. Fei stumbled, catching his foot on a root, tumbling to the ground.

Akihito came to a screeching halt, sliding in the dirt and the leaves before running back to him. The black haired boy slapped at Aki's hands as they came down to help him.

"Are you fucking deaf? I told you to go on without me. They don't want you. You can still get away Aki! Just GO!"

He pushed at Akihito and shouted angrily at him, but his actions spoke louder than his words. For the first time Akihito realized what Fei meant to him.... and that Akihito meant something to Fei Long as well. That even though they annoyed the crap out of each other, that underneath all the insults and snippiness, they had always been together. There weren't many who really understood what it meant to be an Omega in an Alpha's world. He had known all along, that under all the haughtiness, all the arrogance, Fei long was just the same as him. Hopeless and helpless, trapped. And while Akihito dealt with it through rebellion and teenage angst, Fei Long was a manipulative ice queen. Different means to the same end. Through it all, they had always been together, locked in the same cage. And now, here Fei was, ready to sacrifice himself to save Akihito. 

No way in hell was he going to leave Fei Long behind. He had an idea. It was fucking stupid, completely insane. But they were out of options, the howling was all around them now. There were more than two of them now. He looked around the clearing. There, that spot in the tree, where a bunch of bushy little branches stuck out. It was perfect.

Akihito grabbed Fei and half dragged him underneath it, propping him against the base of the tree. He grabbed as many stones as he could carry from the rocky soil around them and began to climb, swinging up into the tree and scurrying out on the long limb. Fei Long caught on to his plan immediately, throwing more large stones up to him. He was just settling into his hiding spot when the enormous blond Alpha emerged from the brush. Akihito held his breath but he gave no indication that he knew Akihito was there. His icy gaze was firmly locked on Fei Fei shrank against the tree bark, cowering on his side away from his bad ankle. He looked small, helpless and utterly alone.

A lecherous, victorious smile spread across the the huge blond man's face and even Aki shivered in fear. He was handsome, incredibly handsome....but he just reeked of lust, power and intent.

"Where's your little friend Fei?"

"I fell… he left me.... oh, please, please Mikhail, don't hurt me!"

Fei Long's voice sounded soft and vulnerable. Akihito had only heard him use that voice when he was trying to get something from an Alpha. Smart. He was going to bring him in for Akihito, get him nice and close. Aki grinned in victory, cheering the other boy on silently from his hiding spot in the tree limb. Reel him in Fei!

Confusion settled over Mikhail's strong face and it was almost laughable. He obviously had never gotten anything but the sharp end of the stick from Fei Long before. The gorgeous Omega blinked his long beautiful eyelashes at the other man, tears filling his big green eyes. He looked up tremulously, shaking in fear. He laid on the ground under Akihito in an almost seductive position, with his long legs in full view of the other man, his delicate arms covering his chest protectively. The naked Omega looked incredibly beautiful and vulnerable, the ultimate bait for a horny Alpha.

And as Akihito well knew, they were ALL horny, ALL the time.

The warrior's expression gentled considerably and he moved closer to Fei, closer still when Fei whimpered in fear, dropping his eyelashes in submission. He looked so sweet and helpless, Akihito wanted to laugh. Fei Long was ANYTHING but. Akihito was also surprised at the small tremor in the enormous hands that reached down, as he knelt to pick Fei up. He noted it briefly as he took aim; wondering what it meant. The giant blond was almost in the perfect spot...almost.....

"Don't be frightened Fei, I won't hurt you beautiful. How could I baby? I lo-"

Akihito's aim was dead on. The small stone hit him with a loud thwack, right in the temple, knocking him sideways. Mikhail grabbed the side of his head as he toppled over.

Blood trickled down from under his fingers. "What the fu-"

He was looking the other way so Akihito peeked out and whipped another one at him, popping him right in the forehead, knocking him over on his ass.

"MOTHERFUCKE-"

Akihito bit his lip so he didn't start laughing as the next stone got him right in the schnozz. He ended up laying on his back with his legs splayed and that was when Akihito went for the biggest rock he had and chucked it right at the man's nuts. He had to stand up to throw it, using both hands because it was so heavy, so he knew he had to make it count.

Bullseye!

The giant blonde grabbed his crotch with a howl of fury and Akihito swung down out of the tree, grabbing the big rock where bounced to lay next to him and bashed him over the head with it.

Mikhail went completely limp. Akihito stared suspiciously down at him, walking carefully in a wide circle around the enormous man before nudging the behemoth with his small foot. For a second he thought he had knocked him out....but then a giant hand lashed out at him, grabbing for his ankle. Akihito jumped backwards, just out of reach and watched in horror as the enormous wolf rose to his feet. His forehead and cheek were covered with blood, his hands shaking with fury and his lips curled back in a snarl. His blue eyes were certainly fixed on Akihito now. Oh holy hell, he was pissed now. Aki backed up slowly, coming to stand in front of Fei protectively. His blue eyes were wide and frightened, but full of determination.

Mikhail made the first move, lunging to grab Akihito but the boy danced away, running as fast as he could and pushing off the large oak tree to their left. He whirled in the air, landing on Mikhail’s back with his thin arms around the muscular neck. Akihito strained, squeezing as hard as he could, but it was no use. Mikhail plucked him easily off of his back, bending at the waist and flinging his tiny body over Mikhail’s head and onto the ground. It knocked the wind out of him, stunning him for a moment. Akihito rolled onto his stomach, coughing, pushing himself up weakly onto his knees. His head was spinning, his vision a little blurry…..That must be why it looked like there were four of them now. He shook his poor scrambled brains trying to shake them back into place before opening his eyes again.

Fuck. There WERE four of them.

Three more stepped out of the shadows behind Mikhail. There was another large blond with a square jaw, a serious looking slightly smaller wolf with short black hair and a third… that was even bigger than the mountain of muscle he had just been fighting. He moved like a predator,  
coming to stand in front of Mikhail. Akihito could see it in his face, the blond man didn’t want to back down. But the enormous darkhaired wolf said something quietly to him. Confusion filled his eyes and he looked from Akihito to Fei Long and then back to the darkhaired wolf.

He backed down.

That in itself told Akihito far more than he wanted to know about the largest wolf. Broad shoulders rippled with muscles. His goddamned biceps were bigger than Aki's head. His thighs and backside were rock solid.

Piercing golden eyes landed on tiny blond Omega. Fixed on him, avidly, intensely.... with even more heat than Aki had seen in Mikhail’s eyes. And this time, they were locked on Akihito.

Oh fuck THAT……

-


	4. Chapter 4

Asami Ryuichi watched in utter astonishment as the tiniest Omega he had ever seen wiped the floor with one of his strongest warriors. For the SECOND time. Suoh and Kirishima were behind him, shaking with laughter. Their cheeks were red and tears were running down their faces, but they were stifling it in their hands so as not to give away their positions.

Asami had been the pack leader of North wolves for nearly ten years. His only focus during all of that time had been to rebuild his pack. They had been devastated by the virus, far more so than any other clan. The North wolves were different from other wolf breeds. When a North wolf took a mate, they bonded for life. The males lived and breathed for their mates, any long term separation became physically painful. When the females died in the plague, their mates were as good as dead too. They simply lost their minds. Some went insane, rabid and had to be put down by the others. The rest simply lost the will to live, laying down on their mate’s graves until they starved to death. The only ones that ultimately survived the plague were the young, the unmated. Asami and about a hundred others.

For a time... years in fact, they had simply been focused on survival. After so much death, they were grateful just living day to day. But Asami had seen the hopelessness growing in his pack’s eyes. What use was survival when they had no future? Without mates, there was no purpose, no point in going forward. The desire for family and pups was strong in the North wolves. To protect, to reproduce, to bond. It was in their blood. Their hearts cried out for mates they would never meet. The families they would never have. The pups they would never meet. Asami could see some of them beginning to give into the despair, some turning on each other, snarling, fighting and brawling to pass the endless, useless days. His pack beginning to splinter apart. He had been helpless to stop it….until the first Omega showed up…

He was small and delicate, less than a third of the size of the North Wolves. He was short and delicate... Food…is what he was, really. The North wolves were predators, carnivores and certainly not above eating other wolves. They didn't think twice about it really; meat was meat. Asami and his packmates had circled the pretty little wolf inquisitively. Sniffing his unique scent. The beautiful Omega had looked up at them with sad resignation and waited to die. But, killing him was the last thing on any of the circling predator’s minds…. their swollen erections bobbing against their stomachs as they sniffed him, moving in closer and closer to the delicious scent, saliva running in ropes down their fangs.....

He smelled intoxicating, like a female, in heat. And yet, he was clearly male. They hadn’t understood it at first. North wolves were either Alphas or Betas. There was nothing else. They didn’t know what he was until he explained. He told them that he was an Omega, that he had heat cycles like a female and could bear children. He also told them how he had been passed around amongst the Alphas in his clan, ever since the females died. Tied in a tent and forced to service them, one after another after another. He had run away when he began to go into heat, knowing that the Alphas in the clan would ravage him, knot him, and possibly rape him until he died…..

Asami and his packmates were disgusted, repulsed and horrified by the idea. North wolves did not share partners. Not ever. Even the idea was repugnant to them. The beautiful little Omega had cried and begged them to just eat him, rather than send him back to his pack.

His name was Ayase. One of the older wolves, Kanou, had claimed him almost immediately. Covering him with his own massive body, coming between him and the other circling wolves. His dark eyes lit up with fire and lust as he looked at the pretty boy’s luminous eyes, his pale flesh and his chestnut hair. Many of the younger wolves wanted Ayase as well, but no one was willing to oppose Kanou once he staked a claim. He was vicious and absolutely lethal when his anger was aroused. A few months later, the little Omega’s belly had swelled. Not long after that, Ayase had gave birth to pups. A mix of the Omega and the North wolf. Asami’s eyes had glowed when he saw the two beautiful little babies suckling on the boy’s pink nipples. The joy and pride written on Kanou’s face. The hope and longing on the rest of the pack’s faces. To them it was a miracle. It gave them back a reason to live.

For the first time in years, they had hope for the future. 

And Asami had a plan to get them there. 

The warrior wolves began to strategically target the other packs’ Omegas, taking the little treasures away from them. It was the first time Asami understood how different his pack was from the rest. He was disgusted by the way the other clans’ treated the Omegas. They were precious gifts, sweet and beautiful. The salvation of them all. One Omega was worth a hundred Alphas. And yet, instead of cherishing them as they should have, the other packs subjugated the smaller, more delicate wolves. Grinding them like dirt under heel. Often keeping them naked and defenseless to keep them from running away. Sometimes going as far as to keep them penned or tied up. The Alphas of other packs seemed to have no concept of mating, certainly not mating for life. The poor little Omegas were shared amongst the members of the pack, oftentimes having no idea whose pups they bore. The beautiful, defenseless little creatures were left to fend for themselves against horny Alphas twice their size.

It was heartbreaking…. and it ENRAGED Asami and his packmates. But the other wolves didn’t stand a chance against the enormous direwolves of the North. Often times, they simply stole the Omegas away. But in the more savage cases of abuse, Asami and his pack would decimate the entire clan, deeming them unfit to continue; leaving their corpses to rot in open and taking their Omegas and their pups, bringing them home. Asami’s kingdom grew and grew, becoming a safe haven for the Omegas. They built large stone walls around their lands, not to keep the Omegas in, but to keep other Alphas out and to keep their little treasures safe, protected and happy. The Omegas thrived, bringing joy to their new mates. Filling the North Wolves’ lives with purpose, lust and laughter. More than half of all of his packmates were already mated, but Asami’s quest continued, taking him further and further south in search of more Omegas. He wanted mates for all of his wolves and he knew there were many, many more Omegas out there, waiting to be rescued.

Mikhail’s mate was their most recent addition. He was probably one of the most elegant Omega wolves Asami had ever seen. They had been spying on his village for several days, before Mikhail caught sight of him. Their original target had been a stunning little blond Omega that had seemed incredibly unhappy and constantly harassed by the Alphas. The blackhaired one actually seemed to be relatively content with his situation so Asami had been planning to leave him and take the blond. But Mikhail had been infatuated with the beautiful brunette, from the moment he had laid eyes on him and he staked claim immediately. Suoh and Kirishima had to hold him back to keep him from kidnapping the Omega in broad daylight. Later, he snuck into the village and took Fei from his bed as he slept. Asami had been furious with him, as it forced them to put off capturing the little blond..... but Mikhail had always been more brawn than brains. He seemed to have become a slobbering simpleton ever since capturing his mate. His focus was completely gone, his already pea-sized brain consumed by his overwhelming lust and desire for his stunning mate. And unfortunately for him, the elegant black haired wolf wanted nothing to do with him.

He had been incredibly embarrassed to admit to his packmaster how his mate had escaped from him; seducing him and blindfolding him, knocking him out with a fire iron and slipping over the wall. The new Omegas did occasionally try to run away from time to time, but none had ever made it as far as Fei Long. The boy was clever, Asami had to give him that much. He was definitely more clever than poor, besotted Mikhail. Mikhail was an incredible warrior, his strength in battle legendary. He had once stumbled upon fifteen wolves, raping a small Omega and killed them all, shredding them with his bare hands, ripping them limb from limb. He was a truly fearsome in battle. But his desire for Fei Long had completely taken over his mind. Asami rolled his eyes. The warrior was going to end up led around by the cock if he didn't get his lust under control. Asami was certain such a thing would never happen to him.....

Until he smelled HIM. The scent of a young virgin Omega in heat. He had been tracking Fei Long when he came across it. It was like taking a blow to the gut. His cock immediately engorging with blood and the need to fuck. It wasn't the first time an Omega's scent had aroused him, but it was the first time he had ever reacted like so uncontrollably. He forgot all about finding Mikhail's mate, entranced by the smell of the slick. Actually licking the droplets up off the leaves in his wolf form. Salivating like crazy. Wanting nothing more than to bury his nose in the source.

God. He smelled so good.

He had been shocked to find the gorgeous little blond he had already had his eye on from the village, and that he was even traveling with Fei Long. How had he missed that? It was like the blond's scent overpowered everything else. Luckily, Mikhail had found them first because Asami was knew he wouldn't have held back otherwise. But he remained out of sight, in deference to his packmate; giving Mikhail his due and allowing him to deal with his own mate first. The idiot had completely ignored the tiny blond boy, his tunnelvision completely focused on Fei Long.

The courageous little blond had knocked him on his ass for it. 

An Omega.

That hardly looked like he would weigh a hundred pounds soaking wet. Had just coldcocked a three hundred pound North wolf.

One of Asami's most powerful warriors was laying on his back, his arms outstretched. Drooling. 

Knocked.....The. Fuck. Out.

Suoh and Kirishima eyes boggled, while Asami's pride and desire had expanded ten fold in that moment. The two beautiful Omegas ran, but they weren't very fast. They were so small, how could they be? Asami and his men had tailed them leisurely until the blond warrior woke up, returning Mikhail's outraged howls so the blond warrior could find them. Mikhail needed to be the one to recover his mate, to bring Fei back. It was important in their bonding, in Mikhail establishing his dominance over the Omega, proving his love and determination. So Asami was determined not to intervene. He waited and watched, with Suoh and Kirishima, all three Alphas dumbfounded as the blond Omega lured Mikhail into another trap.

And proceeded to whip his ass. 

AGAIN.

Mikhail couldn't see him, but from Asami's vantage he could see one perky silver ear poking up from the bushy tree limb. Mikhail was so blinded by Fei Long's beauty, he didn't even see it coming. Asami smirked as the blond smacked Mikhail with a stone upside the head, certain Mikhail would figure it out immediately. 

But he didn't. 

And got pelted with another. 

And another.... 

The boy's aim really was impeccable.

Asami facepalmed. Was this really one of his elite warriors? The battlefield legend? Really? He groaned as Mikhail got whacked square in the nuts with another large stone. THAT looked like it hurt. Suoh was actually wiping tears from his eyes, his face bright red. Kirishima was doubled over on the ground, holding his stomach in his hands, shaking with silent laughter.

The itty bitty Omega swung down from the tree like a little monkey, moving so fast he was a blur. He snatched up the rock again and beaned Mikhail over the head with it. He missed the man's temple though. Mikhail slumped back on the ground anyways. Asami knew the hit wasn't enough to knock him out, but the man had FINALLY wised up. He played dead and waited for the little wolf to get within arm’s reach, snatching for his ankle as soon as he did. The Omega was too fast and he danced away again. Mikhail got back up, lunging for the blond and Asami watched in astonishment as the beautiful boy leapt fearlessly onto his massive back and attempted to strangle the North Wolf with his tiny bare hands.

Asami's heart swelled with pride and desire. This was his mate.

This was the one he had been waiting for.

His smell, the way he moved, his smile, his laugh, his frown. Everything about him drew Asami like no other. Sexually, he was incredibly desirable……But he was so much more than that. The Omega was a little warrior, in his own right. He was funny and beautiful and brave and smart. His loyalty evident in the way he refused to leave the other boy behind, even when Fei urged him to go. His keen wits marked by his quick thinking, the trap he had laid. His courage was obvious. Despite the fear that shone clearly from his eyes as he faced an impossible enemy, he did not back down, he did not waver.

He was magnificent.

Asami would be the only one to ever touch him. Asami would give him his seed. The Omega would carry their pups in his belly, protect their offspring with all of that fire and brave spirit. And in turn, Asami would protect and cherish him, his beautiful mate. For life.

In a low rumbling growl, the vow was made, "He is MINE"

Kirishima and Suoh bowed to his dominance and the vehement words he spoke. Asami had never shown interest in another Omega, but if they were surprised, they did not show it and merely followed Asami as he stepped out into the clearing.

Asami could see the rage and frustration pouring off of Mikhail. It was time to step in. He didn't think Mikhail would actually hurt the tiny blond pup, but one could never be too sure, especially since the blond was still right in between him and his mate. It was never a good idea to come between a North wolf and his mate.

He stepped in front of Mikhail, blocking out the sight of Fei Long and the blond with his body. The warrior looked up at his superior, his eyes coming back into focus a little.

"Mikhail, look at him. "

Asami waited for the warrior to understand... but obviously he didnt….

"He's protecting Fei."

Mikhail ground his teeth in frustration as he answered. "Yea. From ME, his MATE"

Asami sighed. How could the little Omega possibly understand that concept, considering the village he came from? To him, this was life or death. He was clearly ready to die protecting his friend from an unknown, rampaging Alpha.

"He doesn't know that. Mikhail, LOOK at him."

Mikhail saw the blond Omega clearly for the first time, noting the fury and the fire in his beautiful blue eyes. That he was ready to fight to the death to protect Mikhail's mate. Willing to take on all four of them if he had to. The heart of a warrior beating strong in his tiny body. Finally seeing what Asami saw immediately....

That he was magnificent.

Mikhail's eyes widened in respect and admiration as he realized. He bowed to his packmaster, backing down.

Asami turned around slowly, relishing the smell and the sight of him. Taking in everything, the way one of his adorable ears flopped down, his thick fluffy tail. His fine fair skin and his beautiful little face. Those big blue eyes. Asami had tried to imagine his mate before, but he could never have dreamed up such perfection. It was like the Omega was made for him.

His one true mate.

-


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito stared at the four giant wolves, his quick mind calculating every possible plan of attack and coming up with…. absolutely nothing. There was no possible scenario where he walked away from this unscathed. The enormous darkhaired wolf was looking at him like he practically wanted eat him. His lips were wet, his fangs showing just a little between his full parted lips, his golden eyes glowing with lust and desire. Akihito shuddered inside at the look in his eyes..... Nooo sir, not without a fight.

A sudden thought occurred to him and his eyes widened. The men were enormous, their wolves would be as well. Akihito’s wolf was tiny. Like unusually so. It was like a little puppy compared to these monsters. If he shifted into his wolf, the giant Alpha couldn’t do…. THAT… to him. It was physically impossible. And… he had a lot more teeth in his wolf form. All the better to bite the motherfucker’s dicks off with…… He glanced back at Fei, trying to convey his intentions with his eyes. Shifting quickly into a tiny silver wolf with radiant blue eyes. He crouched low and growled sinisterly in his throat, preparing to go full on kamikaze on the giant bastards.

Except, suddenly he was dragged backwards. By his tail, "EEYYIIP!"

Fuck that HURT! He couldn't help but let out an embarrassing high-pitched yelp, followed by an indelicate grunt as the wind was knocked out of him, all four of his short, stubby legs splaying out comically as a unexpected weight squished him down onto the ground before he could attack.

He looked up in bewilderment at Fei Long, who apparently.... had decided to SIT on him. The fuck?...

Fei Long looked at the four Alphas with the same irritating coolness and composure he always had. His legs were crossed elegantly, casually, as if he wasn't squashing a wriggling, cursing wolf puppy into the leaves with his butt, "You'll have to excuse my friend here..." Fei said looking from the four giants, back down at Akihito's tiny little wolf . "He's... um.... insane....."

The darkhaired man eyebrow quirked up as he watched Aki trying miserably to squirm out from underneath Fei Long, his little pink tongue hanging out the side of his mouth in effort as he panted.

"Now I don't believe you really want to hurt us, or you would have done so by now, seeing as how the three of you have been tailing us for quite some time."

Akihito had shifted back into a boy, he looked up in surprise. How did Fei know that? Fei Long ignored him, addressing the Alpha in charge, remaining perched effortlessly on Akihito's back. Aki strained to lift him off, but the pretty boy was heavier than he looked. He always hated that Fei had more muscle than him. It just wasn't fair.

"I also cannot help but notice that you seem to have taken an interest in Akihito here."

Fei looked pointedly at the massive bulge in the front of the Alpha's pants. "An interest very similiar to that which your.... somewhat bruised...... compatriot has in me.” Green eyes flicked rather disdainfully at the blond wolf.

Mikhail looked like he was about to blow a gasket, his face flushing a bright red behind his packmaster. 

The longhaired Omega sniffed and continued without missing a beat, "Akihito and I have no interest in returning with you nor having much of anything ELSE to do with you. However, I doubt very much you are going to leave us any a choice in the matter. Which means we are going to fight like hell and you will HAVE to hurt us in order to get what you want. But seeing as you SEEM to have no wish to damage us, and we have no interest in being damaged...."

Fei paused and looked down at Akihito's intense scowling pout for a moment before continuing, "Well, I have no interest in being damaged anyway. I can't speak for numbnuts here. That leaves us at a bit of an impasse. Perhaps you would be interested in a compromise?"

The darkhaired man smiled and he nodded slowly. His voice was so deep, Aki could swear he felt it rumble the ground underneath his belly.

"What would you suggest?"

"Well, what if I were to return, willingly? And promise not to run away again. In exchange for your release of Akihito?"

Aki's jaw dropped in surprise. He had never seen Fei Long do anything selfless in his entire life. The dark haired Alpha shook his head slowly, his golden eyes fixed possessively on the still pinned, but now still, Akihito. Fei Long studied his expression for a moment and sighed disappointedly, biting his lip. "I didn't think so....."

The giant wolf's expression gentled and he came down to crouch in front of Akihito and Fei Long, capturing one boy's eyes and then the other with his intense gaze.

"If you both come with us, willingly, and promise to stay for ten days time, I will accompany you back to your village myself, should you still wish to leave"

Mikhail opened his mouth to speak, but the enormous Alpha held up a giant hand and he closed it abruptly.

Aki's jaw jutted out. "How can we trust you?"

"You cannot. But you have my word as packmaster. And I do not break my word once it is given."

"And what will you do to us, while we are there?" He asked still suspicious. That ominous bulge in Alpha's pants was still there.

"You will allow us to touch you, anywhere we wish, for as long as we wish. But ONLY with our mouth and hands."

Akihito's mouth opened to yell in anger, but the Alpha placed an enormous hand over it, silencing whatever protests he might had had.

"And you will only be touched by the one that has claimed you, it will go no further than touching. Unless you ask for more."

Aki scoffed inside. Yea right. Like he would ever ask. These bastard North wolves were the size of a freaking redwoods. He'd prefer to keep his pelvis intact, thankyouverymuch.

Fei responded slowly, shaking his head, "That sounds fair, IF you keep your word. I suppose we will have to trust you on that, but I don't see that we have any other choice. Aki?"

The green eyed Omega looked down at Akihito. He bit his lower lip, hesitating. He didn't like the look in those golden eyes. It felt like a trap. Something about his promise to take them back

seemed....off. But Aki wasn't sure what it was....he frowned in concentration....

The giant North wolf's hand cupped his chin, raising Aki's blue eyes to meet his own, "Are you so eager, Akihito, to go back to your life as it was before?"

No. No, he didn't want to go back. And somehow, he knew the big darkhaired wolf knew it. He hated his old village and nearly every wolf in it. If there was at least a CHANCE of a better life by going with the North wolves, he'd be a fool not to take it. And he really didn't have any other choice anyway. He might as well accept the deal the Alpha offered him. Live to fight another day and all that rot..... The boy dropped his eyes in submission.

"Ok, I'll go too." Aki said glumly, a hint of a pout coming out.

The darkhaired wolf grinned wide in victory, his pupils flaring as he gazed down at Akihito. Those eyes… they did… something to his stomach..... something strange.... that he had never felt before. It felt funny.... Aki didn't really want to think overly much about it just then. There was another more pressing matter to take care of...

"Now, get your fat ass OFF me!!!" He bellowed as he rolled to the side, catching Fei unexpectedly and the taller Omega went flying to the ground.

For a second Akihito was worried he might have hurt him, throwing him to the ground so roughly, Fei's green eyes opening wide in shock as he gasped in pain.....

"Did you just call me FAT???!"

-


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhat awkward introductions were made and Akihito learned that the giant North wolf, the packmaster's name was Asami and the two other wolves were called Suoh and Kirishima. They both bowed low to him, which was kind of wierd.....

Akihito scratched the back of his head awkwardly and glanced up sideways at the one called Asami. He was so freaking big and powerful looking, it was almost hard to look directly at him. "Ok so uh...we'll follow you then?"

Asami shook his head, grinning a little wolfishly at Akihito, his golden eyes smirking. Aki scowled back, crossing his arms stubbornly, no way was he going to let the man carry him back in his arms like some sissy. Fei Long apparently felt the same, slapping away Mikhail's hands as they reached out eagerly for his body.

"Climb on."

The deep voice was low and guttural, raspy, because he spoke as he shifted. Seconds later, an enormous black wolf stood before Akihito. The only recognizable feature were those glowing golden eyes. Akihito breathed in deeply and he forgot to let it out. The wolf was the size of a  
small horse. Absolutely massive. Like nothing he had ever seen before. Even in wolf form, he was still a little taller than Akihito. His jaws massive, filled with razor sharp teeth as long as Aki’s fingers. Aki trembled, trying not to show his sudden fear. Every instinct telling him to run. But where was there to run? There was no escaping a predator like that. The only thing he could do was trust. Trust and hope. The wolf laid down so Akihito could climb on his back. Akihito was careful, sliding his leg gingerly over the Alpha's back, trying not to pull his hair.

His fur was soft and warm under Akihito's thighs and backside, thick where Akihito gripped it with his small trembling hands. He could feel the awesome power in the wolf's body as he moved to stand, the bulging muscles that moved underneath him. He was scared and he clutched tighter at the wolf’s fur, locking his fingers in it, squeezing the wolf's waist between his knees, digging his small pink toes nervously into the thick fur on his belly.

Asami turned and waited for Mikhail to catch up. Fei Long was sitting astride him, just like Aki, his long slender legs were spread wide apart over the Alpha's large back as he straddled Mikhail. His elegant fingers tangled in Mikhail’s hair, clutching him tightly. If a wolf could grin, Mikhail certainly was. Akihito didn't trust the twinkle in those blue eyes. It felt like he knew something they didn’t and the boy frowned in confusion. He was also enormous in wolf form, with slightly longer tannish, blond fur. He looked more like a lion almost than a wolf. The other two wolves shifted as well, the smaller black haired one first collecting the discarded clothing and placing it in a leather pouch that his wolf carried in its teeth. They were much smaller wolves than Mikhail and Asami. Aki wondered if perhaps they weren't actually Betas and not Alphas at all. It was hard to tell in human form which was which, but much more obvious in their wolves. He looked over at Fei who stared back at him with wide eyes and a look that clearly said 'What have we gotten ourselves into?'

So much for Fei's trademark composure. He did look a little scared now. Aki tried to smile at him, but it came out as more of a grimace. He was scared too.

The wolves moved under them, slowly at first, then faster and faster until Akihito was holding on for dear life, laying down lengthwise on top of the giant wolf's back, holding on as tight as he could with his arms and legs. He was terrified at first, but Asami moved so smoothly, never making any sudden or jarring movements. Once Aki began to realize that he would not be thrown to the ground, and dashed to his death, that Asami was actually being incredibly careful with him on his back; he finally began to relax. He marveled at the way the four wolves ran, it was almost silent. It was especially incredible considering the speed. They were running full out, and yet Akihito couldn't hear anything, but the wind in his ears. Aki sat up a little, still keeping a tight grip with his thighs and hands. The trees were flying past him, the wind whipping his hair, the scent of the pine filled his nose.

He glanced over at Fei, he could see the other boy's white knuckles from here, his pale face. He waited until he caught Fei's eye before mouthing 'This is SO cool!'

Fei looked at him incredulously and rolled his eyes, right before his face turned just a little bit green as the wolves speed up a little, coming down a ravine. Akihito's heart jumped up in his throat as he looked down, crouching low to Asami's back again and fisting his long fur in both hands. But Asami was careful, incredible carefully as he navigated the steep rocky terrain and Akihito wasn't so much as jostled. He let out the breath that he had been holding and smiled wide in exhilaration as they sped up again.

The land was smooth now, they were out of the forest so there wasn't so much terrifying twisting and dodging around trees and boulders. The bright blue sky and green land lay out endlessly before them. It was more like a prairie, with long green grass that tickled Akihito's feet as they flew over it.

He giggled and drew his feet up a little, loosening his grip on the thick black fur. Asami’s ears twitched at the sound and Akihito quieted. He smiled at Fei who also seemed to be a lot more relaxed now. The snooty Omega actually looked like he was having fun. After all the fear and the panic, the fight and nearly dying back in the woods, everything seemed more vivid and intense… he also was starting to feel very, very tired. Combined with the warmth of the midday sun on his back and the heat of the wolf underneath him, he was starting to feel quite sleepy. His legs were worn out, his thighs trembling and he began to put more weight on his bottom, coming down more fully on Asami’s back.

Oh.

Bad idea.

It only made the way the fur rubbed against the sensitive skin between his legs more intense. The rocking movement of Asami’s spine as the powerful wolf ran, it rubbed back and forth against his crotch in a way that was not entirely unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all actually. Which was bad… very bad…Especially considering their current precarious....situation....

And once he noticed it, there was no escape from it. No rest from the constant stimulation. The soft fur stroked the underside of his penis and was even brushing up against his poor, sensitive little hole. Over and over again. And Aki’s impending heat had made his tight, pink ring super sensitive. It almost felt like he was going into heat early, he could feel the slick starting to pour out of him with each brush of the fur against the exquisitely tender skin between his legs. The constant friction and soft caresses beginning to drive him mad. He squirmed and squirmed, trying to get more comfortable, to alleviate the pressure building in his crotch and backside. But the way his legs were spread so wide, they offered no protection to his nether regions at all. He began to pant, trying desperately to gain control over his body. The ache was quickly becoming unbearable and he could feel the slick starting to run out of his poor throbbing hole, down the backs of his legs, soaking the fur underneath him. He flushed in embarrassment as he realized despite the wind, he could still smell it. And if he could smell it, so could Asami. 

He was so embarrassed and uncomfortable. Akihito whimpered in distress and those sharp black ears twitched again as the giant dire wolf began to slow down….

-


	7. Chapter 7

The enormous black wolf came to a careful halt at the edge of a wood, Mikhail stopping beside him. Akihito kept his eyes downcast, his hands carefully covering his throbbing pink penis. He peeked out of the corner of his eye at Fei Long. The other Omega seemed to be in very much the same condition as he was. His dark lashes downcast, his pale cheeks flushed and his hands also strategically placed in front of his groin. The two smaller wolves came up alongside them. He could see them sniffing the air, but hey kept their eyes carefully averted from either Omega. Aki could see their cocks engorging and hardening, lengthening under their bellies as they caught whiff of him and Fei's slick. Fei seemed to be going into heat too. Their cycles had probably aligned, that was common in Omegas from the same packs. The smell of their heat hung in the air, heavy and musky. Oh, he wanted to hide, to die of shame. He leaned forward and buried his face in the thick fur at between Asami's shoulders blades; groaning quietly in exhausted, miserable humiliation.

Asami's voice was guttural, barely human when he spoke. The fact that he spoke at all was surprising to Aki, he had never known another other wolf that could speak in wolf form.

"Go on ahead, Mikhail and I will be there shortly."

The two Betas disappeared into the woods and Asami turned to Mikhail. "Go a hundred meters south, I expect you at the gates within thirty minutes."

Mikhail grunted what Aki thought was an attempt at "Yes, sir" but it came out more like a strange, deep, hissing sort of bark. The enormous tan wolf began walking towards the south, slowly moving further and further away from Akihito and Asami. Aki bolted upright as he realized he was about to be separated from Fei, knowing that the other Omega had been nearby, that he wasn't alone, had been a comfort to Akihito and he panicked. He jumped down off Asami's back intending to run after them, completely forgetting about his exhausted, trembling legs. He landed on the ground, collapsing into a heap with an indelicate 'Oomph!'. His legs simply wouldn't support his weight. He stared after Fei Long with trepidation.

"Gah!!!"

Aki screamed when large warm hands descended on his shoulders, taking him off guard. He twisted off of his knees and turned to face his attacker, scootching further away on his butt in the soft grass with his hands. Asami had shifted from his wolf and now crouched over him. Akihito realized that his human form was just as terrifying and intimidating as the wolf. He was tall and thickly muscled. Broad shoulders with immense arms bulging, his thighs thicker than Akihito's body. He was enormous...... and IT was enormous. Akihito was eyelevel with the last thing on earth he wanted to see right then.

The Alpha's enormous cock jutted halfway up his rippling stomach, it was fully engorged, red and veiny, seeping precum from the tip. It was thicker than Akihito's upper arm and at least a foot long, maybe more. His eyes widened in horror and his heels dug into the ground, preparing to shift into his wolf and run. Lying Alpha bastard. He never should have listened to those smooth words. The two Alphas had gotten Aki and Fei off guard and separated. There was only one reason they would have done that....... Well, he be damned if he was going to make this easy. It would be like taking a flying fuck at a rolling doughnut.

Akihito's eyebrows were down in anger as Asami's hand reached out for him. He shifted, quickly, turning into his wolf, jumping as high as he could and latching on to the man's arm with his sharp little teeth; biting him just as hard as he possibly could. Asami didn't even flinch. His only reaction was the quirking of one of those elegant eyebrows as he raised his arm back up, a tiny puppy now firmly attached to his forearm.

"Well. That was unexpected."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr-aaaaarrrr" was all Akihito could say, and not very well with his mouth full. He was starting to slip, his teeth were sharp but apparently not sharp enough to pierce the Alpha's tough skin. His stumpy little legs started pinwheeling in the air as he tried to maintain his grip. It was no use, his little bitty jaws just weren't strong enough to support his weight for long and he fell. It would have been a pretty long drop for Akihito in his current size, but Asami caught him before he hit the ground. He held Akihito gently under both forelegs with the puppy's pointy end away, his massive hands wrapped around the wolf puppy's round body.

"Should I even ask what that was all about?"

Akihito glowered at him. His little scowling puppy face was far more cute than threatening. But he didn't know that. He was doing his very, very best to be intimidating. Asami was also trying very hard to keep his expression serious so as not to hurt Aki's feelings.

They were both failing miserably. Asami started laughing at the same time Akihito realized how ridiculous he must look, shifting back into a boy. Asami let him plop back down on the ground. He pulled his legs up against his chest, shrinking and trying to cover his nakedness the best he could.

"Why did we stop? Where's Fei? What's up with THAT?!" He said, pointing at Asami's crotch angrily

"I noticed that you appeared to be having some.... difficulty." Asami looked at Aki’s own hard little penis pointedly and Akihito flushed. Despite everything, Aki's heat was still riding him hard. The slick still oozing steadily from his back hole. "I thought you might like the chance to compose yourself before meeting the rest of the pack."

"Oh"

Akihito felt like an utter ass. He had just assumed the worst, when all Asami had been trying to do was help him.

He looked up earnestly, his big blue eyes full of remorse, his pretty silvers ears drooping to the side sadly. "I'm so sorry I bit you."

Asami smiled kindly at him, holding out a large hand again to help Akihito to his feet. Those golden eyes glowing intensely. He really wasn't so scary, at least, as long as Aki remembered to keep his eyes ABOVE the waist. He took the proffered hand and let Asami help him stand, grateful that he let Aki keep hold of his strong arm for support until he gained his footing.

"It's ok Aki, I understand why you did it. Just don't do it again alright?" Akihito smiled gratefully and nodded. "I won't."

"Good. Now if you'll turn around I'll help you get cleaned up before we meet the others."

Akihito looked up at him in utter confusion, Asami didn't have a towel or a cloth to wipe with... and there was no water around..... so how was he going to clean him? He still felt guilty about biting him though, so he let Asama turn him around without a fight and did as he asked when he told Akihito to lean forward and prop his hands against a tree. He looked over his shoulder in bewilderment as the enormous Alpha lowered himself to his knees and trapped Akihito's slender hips gently in his enormous hands. What the HELL was he doing?

Akihito found out much sooner than he would have wanted. Something warm and wet slid up the back of his thigh, stroking the crease of his bottom. His eyes flew open and he twisted in Asami's hands, screeching in surprise and ending with his back pressed against the tree, his hands covering his butt protectively. Not two second later, he heard another loud, indignant shriek coming from the south of them. He was momentarily distracted and Asami came up to cover him, pinning him between his two strong arms, trapping him against the tree. Akihito looked up wide-eyed at the ridiculously handsome, dark haired Alpha.

His voice was smooth as sin and ridiculously calm. As if what he was saying was perfectly reasonable.

"Akihito, you are going to have to stay still if you want me to clean you."

Aki's mouth flew open in horror. Asami himself was going to clean him.... with his TONGUE??!!! 

He flushed scarlet in mortification at the thought. "P-please, I can take care of it myself… you can't… I just.... isn't there some water or something around here? I only need a little...." He trailed off, aware that he was rambling.

Asami shook his head, his golden eyes glowing so intensely Akihito couldn't quite meet them. He was so handsome, it was a little like looking at the sun.

"Would you prefer to meet the pack as you are?"

His eyes widened in horror at the thought. OH NO. NoNoNo... His entire bottom, inner thighs and the backs of his legs was covered in sticky juices. The musky smell was incredibly strong. He REALLY didn't not want to meet an entire pack of North direwolves as he was, his slick basically screaming out that he was in heat to every wolf within a hundred meters. But the thought of Asami doing THAT… what Asami wanted to do was horribly embarrassing. 

He pleaded one more time hopefully, "Please, isn't there just a stream or a creek or a pond or something nearby???"

"Akihito, you need to be cleaned and I wish to clean you. Our agreement was that you would let me touch you, with my mouth and hands, where I wished, and whenever I please. Are you trying to back out of our agreement?"

There was a sharp gleam in those golden eyes and a warning tone in Asami's voice that suddenly made Akihito feel very, very nervous. He backpedaled, holding his hands up in a peace offering.

"Well, yes, I mean no, I'm not, but.... but its so gross!" He was appalled and he knew he couldn't keep it out of his voice and off of his face. Asami just laughed, low and filthy.

"Not to me."

Well. Fuck. What could he possibly say to that? His mind went blank. Asami grabbed him in his strong hands again, turning the tiny, stupefied boy around and bending him over again with a warm hand pressing in the center of his back until Akihito had to grab onto the tree for support. He felt those enormous hands lock around his hips again. Gripping him much tighter than Asami had before, those strong fingers were digging into his soft flesh. There would be no escape this time.

-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami tonguefucks Aki. Asami is a kinky bastard and its filthy. I'm not apologizing. Wolf Asami wants what he wants.

Akihito held his breath in fear and anticipation. Fear because he had never had anything like this done to him before. Anticipation because as far as he could tell, Asami was just…. LOOKING at his butt.

He jumped a little as he felt Asami’s long thumbs reach in between and spread his butt cheeks apart. His hands were so large, they were cupping his entire bottom, the other fingers still locked on the front of Akihito's hipbones. He could tell from the spread and the stretch of his crack that his asshole was exposed to the Alpha’s scorching stare. He could practically feel the burn of those golden eyes on his little pink pucker which was still slowly leaking juices down the crack of his ass. Akihito bit his lip, flushing….. Why the hell was he STARING at it? Akihito stiffened, getting more and more nervous the longer the giant man looked at his most private place. Finally Asami let go of his bottom, letting the crease close. Akihito sighed in relief. Relaxing a little bit as the other man had obviously decided not to clean him THERE, ohthankGOD!

His warm, slightly rough tongue started gently licking the back of Aki's calves, his large hands beginning to gently pet his sides and legs, long comforting strokes that had Akihito's tiredness coming back to the forefront. He was used to being under stress, his days often spent dodging aggressive Alphas in his village, but today had been far beyond that. The sun on his back and those warm massaging hands, gently squeezing and releasing his tired thighs, combined with the hot tongue stroking the sensitive skin on the back of his knees soon had him trembling with exhaustion.

"Would you like to lay down Aki?" Said that deep soothing voice from behind him and he nodded tiredly, his eyelids slumping to halfmast. Asami led him over to a grassy spot in the shade and helped him lay down on his stomach. Akihito figured maybe he would just sleep through the entire embarrassing process, yawning and closing his eyes. He missed the wicked grin that flickered across Asami's face.

Asami smiled at the sleepy, dazed expression on his Akihito's lovely face. He was such an absolutely delicious, intoxicating mix of sweet and sour. One moment he was a flying hellion and then the next, apologizing so sincerely. One moment shy, smiling and the next moment standing up to him; full of piss and vinegar. 

Asami was fascinated. Utterly and completely.

As evidenced by the teeth marks on Asami's forearm, and Mikhail's twice bruised nuts, his little warrior would fight tooth and nail when he felt backed into a corner, when he thought someone was going to try and force him to do something. If one tried to order Akihito about, it was obvious he'd sooner kick their teeth in than obey. But.... if Akihito THOUGHT he had a choice, whether that was true or not; he immediately became much more pliable. He couldn't be pushed, but he could be LED. All Asami had to do was give him the choice between what Asami wanted him to do and something he knew Aki wouldn't do. He was surprisingly trusting when treated gently and Asami thanked his lucky stars that none of the idiot Alphas in his village had figured that out about him. They had probably always approached the boy with intimidation, trying to force him to submit. His gorgeous hellion of a mate wouldn't have stood for it. He was so proud of him. He had always felt protective of the Omegas, but was unprepared for how much more intense the feeling was about Akihito. Unreasonably so. He knew Souh and Kirishima could hardly help physically reacting to the scent of two lovely Omegas in heat....and yet he had still want to rip their heads off when he saw it. Akihito was HIS.

God, the scent of him was driving Asami crazy too. He knew very well what the friction of his fur rubbing between Akihito's legs was going to do to the poor boy. Kanou and many of the other Alphas loved taking their sweet unsuspecting mates on 'rides'. Their innocent Omegas would trustingly spread those lovely legs and sit on their Alpha’s backs... only to be driven wild by the intense stimulation of the rocking motion, rubbing constantly against their unprotected groins. The little Omegas would get so hot and bothered, so embarrassed and lovely, and so innocently grateful to their Alphas for taking care of them afterwards, never realizing that they had done it on purpose..... Kanou had told once Asami in a whisper that Ayase would do ANYTHING after one of their rides. Anything. His words echoed in Asami's mind as he looked at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

Akihito was laying on his stomach, his fine pale skin practically glowing in the sunlight, his  
blond hair sparkling. His eyes were closed and his long dark lashes lay on his sweet pink cheeks. Asami wanted to kiss them. And the elegant neck, delicate shoulder-blades. The graceful dip of  
his back, his perfect, perfect round little ass and the exquisitely sensitive skin of his long lean legs. He wanted to eat Akihito all up. But slowly...oh, he had to go slowly with his precious mate.

He was much too fine a meal to be rushed and Asami was going to savor every. Last. Bite. Asami carefully parted Aki's legs, coming up to rest in between them. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, that delicious, musky scent that shot straight to his groin. He wanted to follow it with his nose.... right up to the source. Soon, very soon..... no need to rush things. He began where he left off, that soft little patch of skin on the back of Aki's cute little knees. He lapped gently, spreading his tongue wide, shifting into his wolf just enough to make that tongue longer and flatter. Just a little rougher. He stroked above Aki’s knees now, moving up the backs of his thighs, following the rivulets of his boy’s delicious juices up into his inner thighs, removing every last drop, until his skin was shiny and clean, wet with nothing but Asami’s spit.

He watched Akihito's every reaction carefully, not wanting to go too fast or too far, making sure his mate felt relaxed and never threatened. Akihito’s body language was so easy to read, so honest. It was in the way he shifted his thighs ever so slightly apart to give Asami easier access, the way his fingers clutched at the tall grass, the breathy sighs that came when Asami hit certain spots. Asami smirked, certain instincts were starting to take over. He moved a little higher, lapping up the slick stuck in the crease where Aki's cute little bottom met his thigh, pressing his tongue in between the fold in order to get at every bit of that delectable musk. Akihito’s hips started wriggling when Asami moved to the other side, starting on the outside and running his tongue slowly toward the crevice in the center. He stopped just short of the crack of Akihito’s ass and pulled away. The Omega’s hips rocked up ever so slightly as if sorry for the loss of contact, his bottom rising a tiny bit, as if asking him to come inside.

Asami grinned wide. Don’t mind if I do….

His eyes were fixed on that dark cleft as he moved in, inhaling deeply as he got closer and the scent got stronger. He grasped the firm round globes in his large hands and pulled them apart until the object of his desire was revealed. His hungry, golden gaze locked on the gloriously perfect- pink-pucker. Aki’s entire crack was sopping wet and filled with his juices. Little droplets still oozing from inside his gorgeous hole. The scent was incredibly strong and Asami groaned in his throat, fighting for control, fighting the overpowering urge to just bury his face in Akihito’s ass and go to town then and there.

He began licking at the top of his crack, slowly running his tongue down, skipping over his target for now and moving to the delicate skin of Akihito’s slick soaked taint and the musky underside of his perfect balls. Akihito was starting to pant loudly. He smiled and paused; sucking on the flesh there before moving up and doing it again and again and again, lapping at the sides of his crack as well. Worshiping every inch of his beautiful mate’s gorgeous, plump butt. Akihito was moaning and grabbing handfuls of grass, pushing his ass back at Asami, instincts overruling the conscious part of his mind. The same thing was happening to Asami as he pressed his face into Akihito’s ass, losing reason as his mate cried out, moaning, panting and writhing with need. He still tried to go slow, kissing that sensitive ring of flesh, watching it flutter so deliciously. He began just stroking it with his tongue, circling Aki’s asshole in a counter-clockwise motion, running over the ridges of his pucker over, and over, and gently pressing into the center of it, but not too hard, not yet.

He placed his lips around Aki’s anus like they were kissing. Again, gentle at first, just feeling the ridges of that sweet pucker in his mouth while he teased it and suckled on it. Akihito’s asshole was soft, and the skin of it rosey red. Asami pulled it into his mouth, starting to suck on it like candy. Gently at first, then harder and harder, drawing the delicious juices out, drinking his slick straight from the source. Asami’s head was spinning. The sweet, salty taste went straight to his cock. He drew his face back for a moment to breathe and gain control of his body. Akihito cried out in disappointment, whining and offering his bottom up to Asami’s mouth, begging for more with his body.

Well fuck.

He lower his face slowly back into Akihito’s sweet crevice, savoring everything, the sight, the smell, and after planting his lips around Aki’s anus again, the taste. He start doing the slow make- out motions with his butthole again, and that gorgeous lithe body squirming underneath. Gentle, firm, sucking, kissing, dipping his tongue in and out, frenching it lightly and circling around the inside of Aki’s asshole like it was his mouth, intoxicated by the feel, and the taste, sweet and sour. He needed MORE. Asami grabbed Akihito by the waist, roughly pulling him up onto his knees, spreading his slender legs wide apart so his pouting asshole was exposed obscenely. It gaped open just a bit from the spread, offering a small, dark opening to Asami, practically inviting him in….. Asami lost all reason then, growling bestially and ramming his face into Akihito’s backside, burying it like he had wanted to do from the moment he first smelled that sweet virgin slick.

He hardened his tongue, and went for it. It pressed against Aki’s untried pucker and the tight muscle clenched down against the foreign invader, but Asami was done being gentle. He pressed hard against the opening. Akihito cried out loudly, but he quickly began squirming his asshole on Asami’s tongue, pressing back against it as well. Asami pulled back and pressed again, loosening Aki’s tight butthole bit by bit with his strong tongue until he was finally able to pop inside, shoving his fat tongue deep inside Akihito’s rectum. Aki screamed in pleasure and pain, starting to hump his ass against Asami. Slick was pumping out of him, soaking Asami’s face, filling his nose, his mouth, running down his chin and dropping on the grass below. Asami was giving into to the beast inside, his wolf, grunting and growling like an animal, rubbing his face in it with pleasure. It was everything he had ever had dreamed of: the feel of his mate’s ass against his face, his butthole clenching on Asami’s tongue, the wet sound of it shlocking inside his anus and the slap of Akihito’s ass cheeks against his face. Most of all, the smell and taste of Aki’s clean, fresh virgin ass. His sweet musky slick was intoxicating, it was almost too much. He was now able to wriggle his tongue deep inside Akihito’s bowels and consistently remove it and shove it up deep inside him again. Akihito threw his head back, how ling in pleasure. Asami was officially tongue-fucking his beautiful boy up the ass. He could have died a happy wolf right then.

But he wasn't done worshiping that perfect little ass, oh not by a long shot. His gorgeous mate was going to cum just from the sensation of Asami tonguing his prostate.

-


	9. Chapter 9

Akihito was now pushing back against Asami’s thrusts, grinding against the handsome face buried in his backside. He submitted completely. Asami was enthralled, his mouth now had complete control over his anus, his tongue had perfect access and sliding in and out of his mate’s rectum at will. Again and again, he slipped his tongue inside Aki’s butthole and circled it firmly along the inside wall, slowly, as the boy moaned in pleasure. He wanted to make Akihito cum, he wanted to feel his gorgeous boy’s hole clamp on his tongue, feel his balls contracting, watch him shoot that sweet cum all over his chest and then lick it off him. But he couldn’t get deep enough, couldn’t push his rough tongue up against the front of Akihito’s bowel like he knew he needed to, in order to find that sensitive little gland that would push him over the edge.

He ripped his tongue out of Akihito’s pucker, grinning at the red tinged hole that stayed open for a second, open and closing, the little hole twitching, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. He rolled Akihito onto his back, noting with satisfaction the hot, aroused expression on his lovely face, the stunned glazed expression in his eyes. Yes, perfect. He was too aroused and confused to put up a fight. Perfect. All the better to rim you with, thought the big bad wolf.

He lifted both of Akihito’s legs over his head and pushed him double until his little ass rose into the air, like it was offering itself to Asami as a meal. Which Asami was going to eat. Like a starving animal. He was going to shove his tongue up that tiny butthole and fuck Akihito with it until he screamed.

Right now.

His asshole was gaping from the spread of his legs and Asami took full advantage, burying his face back between those gorgeous legs, his nose pressed firmly against Aki’s ballsack. His tongue shoved as far as it could possibly go down his rectum. Akihito squealed from the sudden invasion, wriggling and trying to escape from the intense sensation. Asami’s eyes were fixed on his pretty face, watching the expressions flit across it. His pretty little cock bobbing back and forth, weeping pre cum. He was close. Asami probed deep into Akihito’s ass, looking for that spot Kanou had told him about. A little nubby gland that would drive his Omega wild. If he could just find it….he curled his tongue upwards searching until he felt Akihito’s entire body jolt. A sudden burst of slick bursting out around Asami’s tongue, exploding from Akihito’s rectum and splashing Asami in the face and running down his chin. His eyes narrowed and he honed in on that spot, rolling his strong tongue into a cylinder and hammering it over and over and over again. There was nothing gentle about this tongue fucking. Akihito was screaming, on long continuous wail, tossing his head side to side in denial, his body betraying him. Asami was now pounding his tongue deep inside Akihito’s butt, holding the boy bent double, ass up in a pile driver position. Akihito’s bouncing cock was aimed right back at him. The little pink balls under Asami's nose contracted and Aki exploded, cumming buckets, spraying his own beautiful face with strings of white fluid, hitting himself in the forehead, soaking his cheeks and running down onto his neck and collar.

Asami slowly drew his tongue out of Akihito’s ass, sucking and drawing the fluid out as he went, noisily slurping up every last bit of slick he could possibly scrape out of Akihito’s quivering butthole with his tongue until the rubbery void was empty. He finally withdrew with a loud smack, strings of saliva still joining his wet lips to Aki’s rectum, letting Akihito’s legs collapse limply to the ground. He wiped his dripping face with his hands, licking the slick off each finger like a delicacy before coming up to hover over Akihito. Asami looked down at his cum covered chest and face with affection glowing in his golden eyes. Poor little pup. He was a mess.

And Asami had told the boy he would clean him, hadn’t he?

He began licking Akihito’s heaving chest, flicking his nipples, enjoying the almost violent way Akihito began to shiver. The shivers only got worse as he moved up the slender neck, lingering over his elegant collarbone, lapping up the cum from the hollow of his throat. His hands came up weakly to push Asami off of him, but Asami easily pinned those thin wrists to the ground next to his head. Akihito’s teary blue eyes opened and Asami grinned at him, shaking his head slowly in reprimand. He had a promise to keep and Akihito wasn’t clean yet. Aki’s eyes closed again and he gave up, too exhausted to fight, submitting to Asami’s ministrations again. Asami covered his face, kissing and licking every inch, removing every last bit of sticky fluid, leaving his sweet boy’s visage clean and sparkling.

Hmm. Asami looked him over carefully for a moment. There was nothing left to clean. He was almost disappointed until he noted one more dirty spot. The slit of Aki’s penis was still oozing just a little bit of cum. A few pearl like droplets dropping down on Akihito’s smooth skin. Resting in the hollow between his lovely hips, below his sexy little belly button. Trembling as he breathed. Asami licked his lips and came down eye level with Akihito’s belly, holding himself up on his bulging biceps. His tongue traced the line in the center of Aki’s chest down, delving into his cute bellybutton then continuing on lower, flicked the tiny droplets up one by one, before focusing on the source. Akihito came up with a sharp cry, his eyes flying wide open as Asami’s lips closed tightly around the base of his now super sensitive cock. His frightened eyes met Asami’s golden stare, his small hand coming up to his pretty mouth as he watched in consternation. Asami began to suck on his softening flesh bringing him back to fullmast, drawing on him ruthlessly, as if he was trying to wring every last drop out of Akihito’s balls, sucking it out through the straw that was his cock. Akihito’s head flopped back as his entire body convulsed in small post orgasmic spasms, his hips jerking, hovering somewhere between pleasure and pain. He was practically crushing Asami’s head with his surprisingly strong thighs as Asami milked his penis, squeezing from the base up. All Akihito’s remaining cream oozing out, like frosting from a pastry. Asami rolled it in his mouth, relishing the taste, ruthlessly taking every last drop from his mate until those beautiful blue eyes rolled back in his head and Akihito fainted, going completely limp; passing out in a sprawl in the warm grass.

Asami smiled in satisfaction. NOW little Aki was clean. Bright and shiny as a new penny. Only the slightest scent of his heat remained behind. Asami frowned. Even that was intolerable. He knew it was unreasonable, but every part of Akihito belonged to him, even his scent. It wasn’t for any other Alpha to enjoy. Akihito was HIS. The force of that realization hit Asami in the gut and his knot throbbed with the need to plant his seed in his mate. But he had a promise to keep. And Asami always kept his word.

He took his thick cock in hand, pumping it only a few times before he exploded on the grass between Akihito’s splayed legs. He rested on his hand, panting heavily for a moment, before taking some of his juices and rubbing it behind Akihito’s cute little ears, in the fine hair at the nape of his neck. Scentmarking him. It wasn’t that he was worried another Alpha would knowingly touch his mate. Unless they were suicidal perhaps. Its just that some of the Omegas Asami brought back from his raids were unclaimed and the other Alphas would generally fall all over themselves courting the pretty little wolves. He wanted to leave no question in anyone’s mind as to whom THIS Omega belonged.

And besides, he just fucking wanted to.

After smearing his cum in the back of Aki’s hair, he sniffed his mate suspiciously between the legs and could still smell that sweet distinctive musk. Even over Asami’s own strong scent. He rolled Akihito over onto his stomach again, lifted the limp boy by the hips, propping him up on his knees with his ass in the air and his face on the ground. He murmured sleepily but didn’t wake up. Perfect.

Asami licked his fingers and slipped them back into Akihito’s still slightly open butthole. He scissored them apart, holding Akihito’s anus open, stretching that tender ring wide so there was a gaping hole in the center. It looked hungry. Asami grinned wickedly, using three wide fingers to shovel up the rest of his seed off the grass, plopping a big fat glob of it right down into the void of Akihito’s backside, shoving two of his fingers down after it, pushing it further into his mate’s bowels. Asami smiled in triumph as he withdrew his fingers and Akihito’s tight little pucker  
closed over his seed. Not his first choice in delivery method, but no one would wonder who Akihito belonged to now. Asami’s potent scent was overpowering. No one would smell that delicious slick that belong to him and him alone.

Mine. Asami thought as he gathered his tiny unconscious mate into his strong arms, kissing

Akihito’s sleeping face and smiling when his cute button nose wrinkled a little in his sleep. 

All Mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fei's turn.

Fei Long jumped off of Mikhail’s back as soon as the hugemongous wolf stopped, whirling to hide behind a waist high bush. Still keeping his hands in front of his erection. Just in case the bastard could see through the leaves or something. The heat of those blue eyes that were locked on Fei’s lower abdomen seemed to imply that he could…

Mikhail shifted back into his human form, his enormous cock swaying between his hips, red, angry and seeping at the tip. He prowled toward Fei like a predator and the slender Omega held up his hand imperiously.

“Stop!”

Mikhail raised an eyebrow at him, but he stopped as requested

“We had a deal remember? I come with you willingly and you have to keep THAT away from me.” Fei shook his finger at THAT, like it was a coiled rattlesnake poised to bite him. Which in his mind, it pretty much was. He been around far too many selfish Alphas to see it any other way.

Even with all his cleverness, he had barely stayed ahead of them. He would continue to stay ahead of them….he just needed to figure out how. Although, he had certainly never run into one quite as tenacious as this enormous blonde brute.

The Alpha wolf grinned wide, giving Fei the shivers inside. No, NOT the shivers. The heebie jeebies. He scowled at Mikhail, to show he was serious.

That deep voice was smooth as silk. “Yes...our agreement Fei, what was the other part?”

The scowl on Fei's beautiful face only grew darker, his lower lip jutting out slightly in a stubborn pout as Mikhail questioned him again.

“Come, come Fei, what was it?”

Mikhail grinned merrily, putting his hand behind his ear and leaning towards Fei as if to hear him better

“I never actually agreed to that part” Fei muttered, crossing his arms obstinately.

“Oh well if you want to play it that way, then technically, I did not agree to the first part either.” Fei’s gorgeous green eyes opened wide as the Alpha lunged for him, chasing him halfway around

the bush, his giant hands grabbing at Fei's naked ass. They ended where the other began, but still on opposite sides. Determined green eyes locked on determined blue ones. Mikhail slowly began walking towards Fei’s side and Fei began walking the other way, slowly walking around and around the bush in circles. Fei’s mind was racing but he didn’t see a way out of this. Without the agreement, he was in a much worse position. At least with it in place, he didn’t have to worry about THAT. He held up the time out T with his hands and Mikhail stopped stalking after him. Still smiling. Victoriously almost. Damn that was irritating.

Fei put his hands on his hips. “Ok so let’s say the agreement stands, I agree to it, you agree to it, Yada, yada. What then?”

“I get to touch you. With my mouth… and my hands.”

The deep husky tone of his deep voice sent shivers straight down Fei’s spine to regions he’d rather not think about just then. And unfortunately, he couldn’t dismiss them as heebie jeebies this time.

“For how long?”

“As long as I wish, anywhere I wish”

Ah-Ha! Time for negotiation. Fei was good at that. “5 minutes only” 

Mikhail snickered, “Thirty”

“Ten” 

“Twenty five”

“Fifteen” 

“Twenty”

“Seventeen and a half.” 

“Deal” Mikhail grunted.

Fei’s eyes widened. Oh fuck. Seventeen and a half minutes. That was a long ass time. No matter. He could deal with any indignity for seventeen and a half minutes. Liu Fei Long was no coward. He squared his shoulders and lifted his nose into the air.

“Fine, let’s get this over with then.”

He held his ground as Mikhail moved to tower over him, resisting the urge to pull away when the massive hand cupped his cheek and lifted his chin. He looked up through his lashes, hoping that they could hide the fear in his eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you Fei”

He pulled his chin from Mikhail’s grasp and looked away, his long ebony hair cascading over the side of his face. “I’ve heard that before.”

He missed the dark, furious expression that passed over Mikhail’s normally affable face. The smile disappearing completely. The jealous, vicious beast inside Mikhail coming to the surface at Fei’s words. It was stamped down quickly and hidden with another harmless looking smile.

“Can we just on with it. What do you want me to do?” Fei said in a resigned sounding voice

Mikhail gently tucked the silky strands back behind his ear. Fei flinched, but he didn’t pull away. A deal was a deal and Fei had his honor.

“Lie down.”

His voice sounded comforting, even though the words sure as fuck weren't. But Fei did as Mikhail asked, carefully keep his eyes averted, unwilling to let the enormous Alpha see his weakness. The intense fear and desire to run. Even though he knew there was nowhere to go…. He lay on his back stiffly, his eyes closed and his lips pinched together. His arms held stiffly at his side, like a corpse ready for burial

Seventeen and a half minutes. All he had to do was play dead for seventeen and a half minutes. Surely it would be enough to make Mikhail lose his interest. No Alpha would want a cold fish right?

He frowned as he felt Mikhail straddle him, trying his damnedest not to jump when Mikhail threaded his fingers through the hair at his temples, brushing it back from his face. He did nothing for a long time, but stroke his hair and temples lightly. Fei kept his eyes closed, but the lines in his forehead smoothed out a little bit. He had expected Mikhail to jump his bones like a ravenous, well..... WOLF.

Fei bit his lower lip as Mikhail’s strong fingers dug into his scalp a little, rubbing in little circles, moving slowly down, down the back and sides of his head. His nails scratching the sensitive skin intermittently. Big thumbs dug into the pressure points behind Fei’s ears and he cried out inadvertently as Mikhail's teeth bite down gently on his ear lobe, hot lips slowly tugging on it, soothing the sting. But pain wasn’t the reason Fei had cried out….

It felt so GOOD.

He never had any idea how sensitive the skin of his scalp was. It felt fucking fantastic, the way Mikhail was rubbing and pulling his hair gently. His lips feathering butterfly kisses down Fei’s neck. His green eyes slanted open just a little bit to peak at the enormous blond head that was currently buried in his neck. How could such a big, clumsy looking man be so gentle? Mikhail slowly shifted down, his lips and tongue tracing the muscles of Fei’s pale chest, big warm hands massaging the sides of his long neck and pressing along his elegant collarbone. The hot tongue rubbed the underside of Fei’s pink areola, gently nudging the tight bud of his nipple.

A groan of pleasure rang loud in the silence and Fei’s eyes flew open. Fuck, was that him? He ground his sharp white teeth together in embarrassment. He wasn’t going to let Mikhail know how good his touch felt.

That would not do AT ALL.

He gasped as Mikhail’s lips traced the hollow near his hipbones, slowly moving down the V of muscles that pointed down between his legs. He stopped just before touching Fei’s cock and moved to the other hip. Fei’s head was digging back into the ground, his chin lifted and the muscles in his neck tense with the strain of stifling his cries. His back arching as he tried to decrease the pressure of those sinful lips on his skin. Mikhail’s strong hands imprisoned his slender hips just as those lips locked around Fei’s throbbing cock.

FUCK.

Fei’s eyes flew wide, his back arched and he bit the back of his wrist in an attempt to muffle his cries. Mikhail was suckling and drawing on Fei’s flesh, gently, but firmly, sliding up and down. Swallowing his entire throbbing, pink penis to the base….before pulling his mouth off of it slowly, sucking and running his tongue over the slit of it. He would pull off completely with a loud sucking POP as his lips came up, over and off the exquisitely sensitivity mushroom head of it. Somehow the complete release of contact followed by the deepthroating was making everything that much more intense for Fei….but it wasn’t enough to make him cum. Only enough to drive him out of his ever loving mind!

It seemed to go on for an eternity. Mikhail slowly sucking his cock, stroking it with his tongue, nuzzling the undersides of his balls, flicking his taint. On and on and on until Fei was about to scream, the slick pouring out of him onto the ground between his legs. He was tossing his long hair wildly in abandon, jerking his hips upwards with each agonizing stroke…when suddenly Mikhail stopped and pulled away. Fei felt adrift, like he had somehow been released by gravity. He opened his eyes and nearly screamed as he met Mikhail's steady gaze. They were nearly nose to nose. His hands were on the ground; one either of Fei’s shoulders, those enormous muscled shoulders blocking out the sun completely. He was built like a brickhouse. Fei suddenly realized how incredibly fucking HOT the muscular blond Alpha actually was….until he spoke, of course and ruined it.

“Time's up, Fei. All done.”

There was a hint of a smirk on those full, arrogant lips of his. Saliva shining on them slightly. Fei stared at them for a moment before his exotic green eyes with the wide blown pupils met Mikhails own dark lust filled eyes. Fei’s voice had just a hint of a tremor in it. But he wasn’t pleading, oh no, certainly not that. Just being honest.

“I will fucking GUT you in your SLEEP, if you leave me like this Mikhail Arbatov."

Soon after, Fei’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he screamed loudly in abandoned pleasure as his Alpha gave him the first of many intense orgasms to come.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
